Stained with Pink
by SkyFairies
Summary: Lucy had never blushed in her entire life. No one had ever seen her blush either. Well, that was until Natsu had shown up in the picture. AU Image not mine


**My Christmas one shot has come out.**

**Need I say more?**

**Anyways, hope you have a GREAT TIME in these couple of days! Just relax and do what you want to do ok?**

**Alright, HAVE A FRICKIN GREAT END OF THE YEAR AND LET'S ALL CELEBRATE MAKING IT THROUGH THESE 365 DAYS!**

**Love all of you. :)**

* * *

_**CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT**_

_**STAINED WITH PINK**_

_**ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox**_

Lucy finally ended the call with Levy.

She smiled at the thought of her petite and blue haired best friend.

The girl yawned and relaxed her body, flopping backwards onto her plush bed.

Brown orbs drifted around her room and landed on a clock.

_**2:00 A.M.**_

She sat up immediately-

And then fell back to the bed.

Two arms reached up to wrap around her head, blocking everything from sight. A groan escaped her mouth.

Levy had pulled her into another multiple hour phone call. Again.

But even worse, now she had only 5 more hours to sleep.

Well, she couldn't blame her friend either way. Lucy had also been the one eagerly talking and laughing with Levy about tomorrow.

All of her friends were going on a trip to _Mavis Hills_, a popular ski resort that was 2 hours away from Magnolia.

They all had been planning this trip for months, making plans and scheduling hotel rooms.

And it was going to start tomorrow.

It also was sort of an unplanned celebration for Erza too. The scarlet haired woman had finally gotten together with her long time childhood friend and crush, Jellal Fernandez.

The blond grinned at the memory.

Really, it had taken them WAY too long to get together.

But it was worth it, seeing her other friend so flustered but happy when the new couple announced that they were now dating.

She also supported them, knowing the male definitely wouldn't betray the red haired girl.

After all, Lucy had been the one to confront him two weeks ago to get his true feelings.

His face had been completely red and the tattooed man begged her not to tell anyone.

The teenage girl got up from her mattress and walked over to the light switch. She flicked it down and the room was suddenly enveloped in a calming darkness.

Her legs walked over to the glass sliding door, out-looking the city. All the lights shined brightly in red and green. They cast a faint and soft glow on her apartment.

The corners of her lips turned up into a small smile. The holidays were coming and she could feel the joy and anticipation for them.

Her body turned around to go back to the warm bed.

_Yeah._

She climbed back into the warmth of her blankets slowly.

Brown eyes faced the ceiling.

_I definitely love this life right now._

And her eyelids slid shut.

* * *

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE-_

Her hand flailed around on the night stand, trying to find a certain something.

One finger pressed the off button while the other hand rubbed her eyes sleepily. Bright rays of light shined through the windows and gave a soothing touch to her skin.

She blinked her eyes blearily, trying to wake up fully.

_RING. RING. RING. RI-_

She gave an agitated sigh and slammed her fist onto another alarm clock.

Right.

The blond hadn't trusted herself to wake up in time so she set another one to be a backup.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings for any more alarms she might have turned on.

None.

Good.

Lucy forced herself into an upright position and started shuffling towards the bathroom.

She stared at her disheveled hair in the mirror. Well, that wasn't the only thing.

The female's entire appearance was in a messy state.

A short sigh came from her mouth and a hand reached for the pink toothbrush sitting near the side of the sink, starting her morning routine.

After changing clothes, she quickly grabbed a bagel from her kitchen and stuffed it into her mouth, not bothering to chew.

She scrambled around the room, grabbing everything that she needed and her suitcase.

Looking around for the last time, Lucy glanced towards her watch to find that it was time for Levy to arrive.

Giving a small grin(with the bagel still in her mouth), she headed downstairs, ready to start her vacation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Lu-chan!" Levy called excitedly, almost falling out of the open window while waving furiously.

It was possible, with her small size.

"Yo shrimp, don't fall out and scrape the van." Gajeel sighed, reaching out to pull the petite girl back into her seat.

"Jeez. You just worry about the automobile but not a person?!" she pouted, hitting the large male effortlessly.

The brown eyed female gave a small laugh. Now that Operation Jerza(what Mirajane liked to call it anyways) was done, maybe they should have planned something for Gajeel and Levy too.

"Good morning Lucy. You have everything packed?" Erza called out, hopping out of the vehicle.

"Yeah. We ready to go?" she asked while helping the scarlet haired woman with her things.

Both of them heaved everything into the back.

"Yes. Gray and Juvia are going separately." she answered while closing the trunk.

"Wasn't there someone else too?" the blond asked while climbing into the car with her friend.

"That person already arrived yesterday. We'll be meeting up with him there." Erza slid the door shut. Jellal gave a silent nod towards the golden haired girl.

"Alright. By the way, who is he?" Lucy began to grow curious.

"An old classmate. He and Gray are good friends apparently." both clicked their seat belts into place.

"Really? I've never heard about him." the female said.

"You just don't remember then." the older woman spoke.

"Gajeel, we're ready."

The van lurched forward and four wheels began to spin, heading for their final destination.

* * *

"WOAH! This is the resort?" Lucy exclaimed, halting in her steps.

Everyone else followed her lead and took a closer look at the place.

"Yeah! It looks amazing!" the blue haired girl said while bouncing a bit from excitement.

"Well, it should be expected from the most popular ski lodge in the country." Erza put her hands on her hips, taking in everything. She nodded in satisfaction.

Suddenly, all of them heard a shout from ahead.

They looked towards the sound of the voice. Right at the entrance, three people were standing, waving to the large group.

"Yo! Come into the lodge guys!" Gray yelled, gesturing for them to go in.

"Let's go!" Lucy shouted and all of them ran, racing to the front doors.

"Wait up Lu-chan! Don't leave me behind!" the small female said while trying to catch up to her friend.

All of them had smiles on their faces, laughing and in high spirits.

...

That was, until they all lay panting afterwards, collapsed on the couches. People from each direction were glancing over.

None of them noticed.

"I won." Erza declared, having regained her voice.

Gajeel looked like he was about to make a protest to that statement but the other part of their group had come over.

"Hey. You know, normal people don't go running into a hotel and then crash into pillows." a black haired male smirked, looking down at them.

"And normal people don't usually strip everywhere they go Gray." an onyx eyed person came up and slapped a shirt onto Gray's back.

Juvia was standing to the side, staring dreamily at the scene before her eyes.

"You don't get to say that, always carrying a lighter with you everywhere even though you don't smoke." he retorted, pulling the clothing back on.

"Shut up ice freak." he frowned.

"Hey Natsu." Jellal spoke up before a fight could break out between the two.

"Jellal! Long time no see buddy!" the guy walked over and smiled at them, the previous argument now forgotten completely.

The blue haired male was about to say something about being called 'buddy' but stopped after two more people began to speak up.

Everyone was now chatting and laughing with each other, talking about their lives now and greeting each other.

The blond watched from the side, smiling, until she saw two people walking in her direction.

"Lucy, this is Natsu. He was in your high school class remember?" Erza pulled the pink haired boy over to her.

As soon as she saw him, something familiar jolted through the girl's body.

"Oh! Natsu Dragneel right?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah." he grinned back.

Levy noticed a faint redness from his ears while having a conversation with her blond friend. They seemed to be getting along well now.

A smirk came upon the girl's lips while watching them.

This vacation was definitely the perfect chance.

After all, wasn't she the one who planned everything out?

* * *

"It feels good, being back on the slopes!" Gray sighed in bliss, feeling the cold air all around him.

"You're the only one who thinks that." Gajeel muttered, pulling his over-sized jacket tightly around him, shivering.

"Well, the snow here IS the best. It's great once you get going." Natsu stretched, speaking at the same time.

"You experienced?" Jellal asked.

"Yup. Been here a lot during the winter so I know the place pretty well." he answered.

All of them were now on the mountain-top, enjoying the view and looking at the trails all lined up around them.

One small female grinned devilishly and tugged on the large pierced male standing next to her.

"We should split into groups, instead of trying to stick together for the whole time." she suggested, giving Erza a knowing glance.

"That would probably be the best idea. This way we could get more trails in before nightfall." the scarlet haired woman added on quickly.

"Sounds fine with me." Lucy spoke, leaning on her ski poles.

"Alright then! I'll go with Gajeel, Erza with Jellal, Gray and Juvia together," the Gray obsessed girl squealed happily.

"-and Natsu with Lucy." Levy ended, winking at the pink haired male.

"Eh? I-" he started to speak but they were already discussing about other things and ignoring his protests completely.

A large sigh came from his mouth.

"Please take care of me okay?" the unknowing blond smiled to her new partner.

"Y-yeah. Me too."

Two by two, they split off, waving back to their friends and leaving.

It continued until only Natsu and Lucy were left.

"What trail do you want? I'm not that experienced, so maybe a blue square?" she offered, looking at a map the male had pulled out.

(Blue square= Intermediate trail)

"Sure. We can start on this. It's a good one." he replied, pointing to a certain line.

His large hands stuffed the paper back into his jacket pocket and they started skiing over the snow.

Both gave one last push at the start of the trail and disappeared over the edge.

* * *

"How was the first run?" Erza asked, munching on a french fry.

"Pretty good. I'm all sweaty now though." Levy said with a flushed face.

"Yeah. How are you not red at all?" Natsu asked Lucy, gobbling down two trays of food at the same time.

"Didn't you know? Lucy's immune to blushing." Gray spoke up from his lunch.

"Huh? Really?" he said while looking at the blond's face closely.

"Yeah. It's pretty weird, but no one had ever seen her with a red face." Levy added on.

"Jeez, it's not so amazing. You guys always point that out." the girl picked at her soda straw.

"Wait, so you've never turned red? Or at least a bit pink?" he asked her, finding more interest in the topic.

"Yup. Even when she's flustered." the bookworm stated.

"That's pretty weird." Natsu leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah yeah, but I've been like this my whole life so." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Wonder what you'll do when you get a boyfriend then." Gajeel said, popping a mini candy cane into his mouth.

Natsu just looked out towards the snowy landscape outside, having a complex expression on his face.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Shouldn't we stop? The snow's getting heavy." the fire loving male said.

"I think we can get one more in. It's been really fun and I don't wanna stop." Lucy looked at her surroundings.

"Alright then. One more." he gave in and they got back into the lift line.

After getting off the ski lift, the snow had gotten even heavier. It was hard to see even ten feet ahead.

"Lucy, stick close to me alright? It's gonna be dangerous." his eyes were filled with worry, staring out into the mountain.

"Got it. We should be fine." she reassured him, pushing forwards onto a trail.

It was smooth for the first couple of minutes. But something seemed wrong to Natsu and he didn't like that feeling at all.

Suddenly, the flat terrain grew bumpy and he struggled to control where he was going.

He slid to a stop.

"LUCY! You alright?" he shouted, still trying to regain his balance.

Nothing answered.

He began to grow frantic.

"LUCY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" his voice yelled.

All he could hear was the howling wind.

The male kept moving down, keeping a watch out for anyone. Anything.

It was scary, being out in the dark by yourself.

The feeling of loneliness and being abandoned crept up.

There was just a wall of white swirling around his body.

He was growing desperate, not paying attention to the trail.

His snowboard got caught on a separate lane that someone made before and he got pulled into it.

It was hard at night, knowing you could hit a tree at any second. The lights didn't reach him through the snow.

Right when the guy thought it was over, there was a large jump.

And right under that, a faint patch of pink lay just a few feet after it.

His eyes widened and he flew into the air, landing into a roll.

He skidded to a stop, still looking at the figure.

Gold and white mixed together.

Snowflakes were falling down too, making its own winter wonderland.

* * *

_I feel horrible._

That was Lucy's first thought.

She gradually opened her eyes, looking at the area around her. It seemed to be a hotel room.

There was a person sleeping too. And he was right next to her.

She strained her neck from the bed, curious as to who was there.

A quick flash of pink appeared.

Her arms supported her body and she sat up.

Natsu was sleeping peacefully, bearing a calm expression next to her.

He was on his knees, leaning onto the mattress.

She vaguely remembered what had happened before.

Something about... falling down? Shouts of worry? It hurt to remember.

Well, either way, the male in front of her must have had something to do with it.

The blond's sights caught on his unnatural hair and looked closer, seemingly drawn in.

She touched it and was surprised to find it super soft. Her pale hand ruffled the strands gently.

He stirred.

Shock took over and she fell back into a sleeping position, closing her eyes and praying that he didn't see her previous actions.

Lucy heard a yawn and something being lifted from the bed.

_What's he doing? _she thought, still trying to look like someone sleeping.

No movements were heard for a while.

_Is he gone? _

Her eyes opened tentatively only to see his face drawing closer to hers.

The girl shut her eyes again frantically, paralyzed.

Thoughts were swirling in her mind, until something soft touched her lips. It sort of felt familiar in a way.

Maybe she had felt something like this before? Where was it?

It had a soft and fleeting sensation. Very simple. One that left her yearning for more.

She let her eyelids lift up again, looking at something completely new.

Natsu was blushing while holding a hand over his mouth. He wasn't looking at her though.

_Wait..._

Her eyes widened.

He turned back around towards her.

Both locked eyes and the male froze. Lucy faintly realized something.

That was, until Erza called for him and he left the room in a hurry, just glancing back at her.

The door clicked shut.

Pink spread across her face. It was a completely new sensation. She wasn't even aware of it herself.

But the blond was still in that position.

All the way up to when her friends burst into the room.

The female was not aware of the throbbing in her head or the bandages wrapped around her arm at all.

All she felt was warm.

She could only look at the person responsible for all of this.

Stained with pink.

_x-x-x-x-x_

_Natsu was sitting in front of the girl he had liked for almost two years now._

_His dark eyes were trained on her delicate face. He had become entranced._

_The two were in the classroom, both alone. It was a study hall._

_She was sleeping soundly, relaxed against his desk._

_His face was only centimeters away from hers._

_It was like a magnet, he felt drawn in._

_Their lips touched without him realizing. The kiss had already happened._

_He suddenly pulled away, shocked by what he had done. His face was dark red. He really wanted to run out of the room right then and there-_

_But he was glued to the seat._

_And his eyes were glued to her._

_Just watching._

_Her lips had curved upwards into a small smile. _

_Natsu gradually noticed a faint color blossoming onto her cheeks. _

_It was pink._

_The same color as his hair._

* * *

**Maybe ok? I'm not all that great with one-shots. **

**Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed at least a bit of it and I hope you guys have a great break! MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!**

**(and Kwanza and Hanukkah)**

**-SkyFairies**


End file.
